In some incremental motion encoding systems of the prior art, automatic gain control (“AGC”) is employed to control and maintain a desired gain or range of gains applied to analog signals provided by an encoding system. The gain provided by such a system may change due to effects arising from manufacturing variations, ambient temperature changes, and aging. Attempts have been made to correct such effects, typically by employing relatively complicated AGC circuitry. For example, external clocks have been incorporated into circuitry configured to detect the peaks or valleys of analog signals provided by motion encoders. Other or additional approaches to AGC in motion encoding systems include using analog-to-digital converters (“ADCs”), microcontrollers, and firmware calibration, where such approaches typically involve providing external clock signals. Such AGC implementations may feature several disadvantages, such as increased complexity, power consumption, noise, die size and cost. What is needed are smaller, less complex motion encoding systems capable of effecting at least adequate AGC, but which also feature lower power consumption and lower manufacturing costs.